Where Klainebows End
by iamthegreatestpoo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been friends since they were 6, but will growing up get in the way of true love? Yes, my summaries are cheesy. Inspired a lot by 'Where Rainbows End' by Cecilia Ahern. Disclaimer: I didn't write the book I just read it .


To Kurt,

Are you coming to my sisters singing competition tomorrow? She says she's really good, but I think I'm better. My dad's say you can sleep over in my room. I just got my new racing car bed. But I know you don't like cars so you can sleep next to me in the princess one I used to have because I know you liked it.

Love from Blaine

To Blainers,

Of course I will come; I want to see Rachel when she loses. She's so bossy. And my dad says sure I can stay over. And yay, I love the princess bed! It's so pretty. But if you really want I'll sleep in your racing car bed with you. Can we have a tea party too? I love tea parties they're so much fun.

Love Kurt

Kurtsie,

I want you to sleep in my new bed because it's funny when you wiggle around in the night and when you snore. You sound like a little kitten purring. Ok, as long as my red and blue power rangers can join in, we can have another wedding with your pink one.

Love Blaine

P.S. don't call me Blainers

Blaaaaaaine! I told you not to call me Kurtsie. And I also don't snore! I'm just cute like a cat, meow. And ok but the pink one will have to marry the blue one because we divorced the pink and red last week. But I want to make the pink one a dress and the blue power ranger can wear a bow tie like a smaller version of you.  
Love Kurt.

To Kurt,  
Ok fine. You are cute. I wanna be a puppy because puppies are better than smelly cats. I have lots of bow ties, but I don't think any will fit him. Could you make me one? Like you did with the skirt for your power ranger? Your so good at clothes  
Love Blainers

Blainers,  
But if you're a puppy, does that mean you can't be friends with me? I'm not a smelly cat, my dad says so. I hope not because it would make me sad. But i would still make you a teeny tiny bow tie  
Love Kurt

Kurt of course I'd still be your best friend! I couldnt live without you, I would have no one to play with and no one to talk to. Ew look at Rachel, she's such a teacher's pet. I don't care wot my dad's say about being nice to her, she's a girl. And Mr Walker looks like he has puke ok his head. Even you can't say he has nice clothes they look like my dog has done a huge poo on them and-

Dear Mr and Mr Berry,  
I would like to talk to you about Blaine's note passing in class. While your daughter Rachel displays an eagerness to learn, Blaine's behaviour is becoming a concern. Please reply with a letter to arrange a convenient time to meet after school.  
Regards, Mr Walker.

To Blaine,  
I'm sorry your dads told you off. But our sleepover was fun, even though Rachel said none of the Disney princes could get married. We didn't even ask her to watch them with us. I don't see why not anyway, peeple should marry who they want. One day we should be married and have a Disney wedding.  
Love, Kurt.

To kitten Kurt,  
Its ok, they just told me some stuff wot teachers think about me giving you these letters. It's rude or something. Cooper just laughed at me, but he always says rude things. Things I can't say or I'll be grounded.  
Yay! That would be so awesome but I think we should both wear suits because you look pretty in a suit. And we will look like penguins!  
Love Blaine.

Hi Kurt,  
Blaine asked me to write what he says because he's sick and can't talk. He says he misses his kitten baby. But he's been drawing pictures of a Disney prince wedding, but I've told him that the Disney princes all marry princesses but he won't listen. He's making me record him singing so even if you can't talk to him, you can listen to his singing. I think I'm a better singer, but he's my brother so I can't be mean. I don't know why he's getting so worked up about being kept in his room; it's only for a few days while he's stopped having a cold.  
From Rachel

To puppy Blaine,  
Why am I not invited to your 8th birthday party! All the other guys are invited. It isn't fair. Rachel invited me to her swimming party but I don't want to go to smelly Rachel's party.  
Kurt

To kitty Kurt,  
I didn't think you'd want to play laser quest because you don't like the dark and the loud noises. I wanted to have a joint party with Rachel because we have the same birthday but she said no. We can have a tea party afterwards?  
Love your best friend Blaine.  
PS. please don't be mad at me.

Blaine,  
I am mad because you don't like me if your not inviting me. It's like saying you're not my friend.  
From Kurt

To Burt,

I'm sorry Blaine hasn't been talking to Kurt. He won't stop crying because his 'kitty Kurt' is mad at him and isn't his friend anymore. It's sweet how they still call each other that, even though they aren't six years old anymore. If Kurt still wants to talk to Blaine, he is always free to come over for dinner one night this week.  
From Leroy

To Blaine,  
Blaine I'm sorry I was mean to you. You're still my puppy Blaine. I was being really stupid. Rachel's party was fun but I missed you lots.  
Love your best friend, I hope  
PS. I send friendship kisses.

Kurt,  
No I was the stupid one. My party was boring, Mike and Finn were really loud and ate all the food, Sam hid in the corner when Puck kept shooting at him and Artie couldn't do much because of his wheelchair. I wish it had just been you and me having a sleepover with vegetable pizza because you don't want to be fat. But I don't think you will be. I'm hungry now. Oh yeah, my dad's said you're coming over for dinner this Friday! Yay  
From your bestest friend Blaine

Blainey,  
That doesn't sound fun. I wish we'd had a sleepover too. We could snuggle like the little ducklings we saw at the farm a few weeks ago. They were so cute. And we can do that thing Cooper and that girl do because Cooper said they're friends, where they rub their noses together and smile. It looks fun. I can even purr and be like a real cat. Yeah, ask your dads if we can have spaghetti because your dad's spaghetti is the best in the entire world!  
Tell your sister I say thank you, even though my hair got wet and my skin looks all ugly because Santana threw a ball at me too hard and it left a mark.  
Love Kurt

Kitty Kurt,  
Your skin is always beautiful. It reminds me of the big porcelain china vase my dad has in the kitchen. It's all White and covered in flowers and pretty. And your skin is all pale and pretty, even though you aren't covered in flowers.  
But Cooper kisses his friend too, which is weird because who would want to get girl germs?  
Love Blaine

Blaine,  
Thank you, I love that vase. I remember when we filled it with little daisies from my garden.  
We could do that too because the girl and Cooper are friends, and you and I are friends. And we both have boy germs and I hate girls germs.  
Love Kurt.

Kurtsie,  
My dad's say you can sleep over again, so we can snuggle after all. We could time our best friend kiss thing to the one in the little mermaid.  
Love Blaine.


End file.
